


The Beautiful e-Mail

by YellowSky2314



Series: Sanders Teacher High AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Friendship, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSky2314/pseuds/YellowSky2314
Summary: Logan should think better next time before he makes some pranks on Virgil





	The Beautiful e-Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, Deceit is in this. He like doesn't do anything, he's just there... but still if anyone needs the warning, this is it.  
> There's a bad word used twice in this... for any of you young or sensitive readers...  
> This is the first of my Teacher AU idea... these are based on conversations or things that happen at my work that I just thought would be fun to write as Sanders Sides shorts... Anyway... thanks for reading!

It was Free Coffee And Donuts Friday at work and Logan walked into the office workroom of the high school, the tile in front of the counter where the two coffee pots and box of donuts rested was covered in light brown spots where drops of coffee missed the mugs and hit the ground. His coworkers really ought to clean up after themselves, he couldn’t count how many times he’d told students to do just that and, yet, the teachers weren’t capable of doing it themselves.

There was a teacher in front of each pot fixing themselves coffee. One was Mr. D., or at least that’s what he liked to be called by both students and staff. He was the language arts teacher that just loved to experiment with how much he could stretch interpretations of works of literature. Last year he’d managed to teach Hamlet without having the class reading a single page out of the book. He also managed to get 2 complete hour-and-a-half long Socratic Seminars featured around Lilo and Stitch and Finding Nemo out of a class of 12th graders! He was every student’s dream teacher and every administrator’s nightmare.

The second teacher was Virgil Flames, a social studies teacher with sometimes-heightened anxiety that had purple hair and two small tattoos on each arm, one of an anchor and the other of a cloud with a thunderbolt. He was little hard to get used to at first with his occasionally harsh expressions and dark outward appearance, however; once you got to actually spend some time around him he was quite funny and smart and an all around great friend to have.

They'd both discovered early in their friendship that they liked to mess with each other, a prank here, a missing item there, a misplaced object way over there. Logan knew for a fact that in the two years that Virgil had worked at this school he’d always parked in the same spot. That was His Spot. No one else ever parked there. The nice part about that particular spot was that it was very close to the social studies pod door. Logan, however, had done the unspeakable when he parked there yesterday, and, since he didn’t get any response from his coworker he decided to do it again this morning… Let’s just say he got an email not long ago stating exactly what the other thought of him taking his parking spot.

Mr. D finished preparing his coffee and after taking a chocolate donut left just the two of them alone. Logan took his rocket-ship-shaped mug and began pouring coffee, Virgil moved to the side and “accidentally” bumped into Logan. Logan dropped the cup onto the counter to avoid being burned, that in turn caused the mug to tip over and stain the entire side of the counter and floor with fresh coffee.

“So, buddy, did you get my email?”  Virgil smirked, watching as the other moved around fast trying to locate paper towels or napkins to clean the mess he’d caused. Logan found some and as he was crouched cleaning the mess turned to look at the history teacher drinking his coffee.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I thought it was quite beautiful.” He rose, throwing the dirty towels in the trash and starting to fix himself coffee again. He eyed the last chocolate donut, luckily he knew Virgil didn’t like chocolate donuts, preferring the simple glazed ones.

“Oh, so you like it?” Virgil took another sip of his coffee, not letting anything on.

“Yes, you know, I have never read such an articulated email before.” Virgil made a face, and Logan went on, “no, really I’ve never seen anyone write “Fuck you.” so elegantly! You, of course, never used those exact words, but you implied them so clearly that the sentiment was clear to the reader. It was wonderfully crafted, you should consider writing and sharing with the rest of us more often.”

Virgil just stared at Logan, after a second he started to make his way out of the workroom, but he stopped last second and turned back to him. “You ever steal my parking spot, I’m gonna make sure that you regret it, alright Mr. Scott?” He paused a moment and then made his way to the counter and quickly took the last chocolate donut that Logan had been eyeing earlier. “By the way, Mr. Scott, one last thing,” He took a bite of the donut, “fuck you.” He said over his shoulder and, with that, he was gone.

All Logan was left thinking was that he really wanted that chocolate donut and how a parking spot wasn’t worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation behind this idea was:
> 
> Did you get my email?  
> Yes, i did. It was beautiful.  
> Did you like it?  
> Yes, I’ve never read anyone write “fuck you” so elegantly before, you never used the exact words but you implied them so clearly, it was honestly beautiful. You should consider writing more often.  
> Fuck you, don't ever steal my spot again.


End file.
